


Exhibit

by chaiouse



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, improvised bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiouse/pseuds/chaiouse
Summary: A lousy day unfolds into an eventful night for Akechi, as an assailant corners him into an alleyway.-"Just you fucking wait till I get out of this, I’ll kill you… I’ll fucking kill you.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Exhibit

"It's late."

Akechi looked down into the alleyway he'd crossed over. His briefcase felt like an iron weight in his hands. A lousy day of interviews and profiling work receded him. "Astute observation." He shot back into the dark, turning to leave the gateway into the alley.

"In a hurry?" The voice returned, footsteps gathered in sound as the man emerged from the alley, grabbing at Akechi's wrist and tugging him hard. Akechi let himself be led into the dark.

"What do you want? Money?" He reached towards the right-hand pocket of his winter coat, his leather gloves sticking to the folded opening of the felt.

"I don't want money."

Akechi paused his wrangling for his wallet, letting his arms hang at his sides instead. "An autograph then? Seems awfully conspicuous for your type."

The man scoffed; his face was masked. Akechi couldn't make out any defining features besides the wrangled dark hair sticking through the hood. Akechi lamented on the possibility of one of Shido's cronies tearing off the beaten path, but with the lack of light in the alleyway, the man could've been anyone.

"You sure talk a lot prince." The man stepped forward, a distant streetlight glazed over his face, presenting stormy eyes underneath his donned mask. Goro gulped, panic rose in his chest as he flicked a glance to the entrance of the alleyway then back to the masked man. The entrance seemed to fade further away with every second.

Akechi fisted his hands as his rage and fear climaxed inside him. “Get the hell away from me.” He spit at the man, pushing him away at the shoulder. Making a point to shift his weight towards the entrance before taking a single step towards his escape. 

A hand yanked him back to the depths of the alleyway, turning Akechi’s back to the masked man before slamming his face into the building ahead of him. Gaining a foothold by grasping at his gloved hands and pushing them hard against his back at a breakneck force. If Akechi tried to turn, the attacker wouldn’t hesitate to dislocate his arms.

“Don’t get fucking cocky with me slut.” He breathed into the shell of Akechi’s right ear. “I’m going to fuck you. Here and now. I’m taking what I want.” Akechi squirmed against the hands entrapping him.

“Don’t fucking touch me scum.” He kicked his legs up at the man, breathing hard against the brick moulding. “I’ll fucking kill you. I’ll fucking kill you!” Akechi knocked his head back into the attacker. His wrists left free in the shock of the assault.

The tight grip on his hands had left them feeling limp and purpled. He had no doubt if he tore off the leather gloves he’d be presented with firm bruises. His assailant shot out a ring of curses at him, bringing back his fist before launching it directly into Goro’s stomach.

“Gucghk!” Akechi purged out a rasping scream. He fell to his knees at the man's feet, despair filled him as the man breached his view of the only escape. The man pinched at Goro’s jaw, forcing his jaw up to look at him, his other hand coming up to remove the mask seated around his face.

Akechi hurt. He knew in his heart he had lost, yet he couldn’t let it be.

“I’ll have your head… I’ll fucking kill you.” His words were a hapless attempt at provoking his assailant. The man punctured his lower lip with a nail in rejoinder.

“Dirty boy, you’re begging to be punished.” Akechi made to bite at his fingers, “Ah-ah. Grabby, we won’t be having that.” The man rumbled, before roughly pushing Akechi to the ground and using his limp legs to flip him over completely, like a doll. Akechi let out a scream, kicking out his legs again before the man dragged him up onto his knees.

“You want this. You know that.”

The man ripped at Goro’s perfectly ironed slacks, muddied by the alley’s rainwater puddles and rot. “You’re a filthy fucking slut, always preening yourself in those interviews, you want this. Don’t lie to me cunt.” 

Goro made a weak attempt to fight the man off, his hands now hooked tight behind his back in the man's grasp. “Please…” He begged out. “I don’t want this. Please, I’ll give you anything you want…” 

The man seemed to stop in his tracks for a moment, the tautness of Goro’s arms lessened for just a moment before Akechi pushed back against him, hard. “Let me fucking go coward!” He wriggled his arms, gnashing up his knees in the process. 

The grip tightened again. 

“Coward, huh?” His voice was a grease filled smile. Shoving a hand between Akechi’s round ass cheeks to rub at his clothed entrance. “Look right here. You want me bad. I can feel your heat seeping out for me.” 

Akechi let his head drop down, his hair matted and wet from the scuffle. The puddles aside him seemed to mock him, an abandoned briefcase sat against the brick wall of the building. 

“Open wide cockwhore. I’ll give you something to suck on.” Two fingers were shoved into Akechi’s mouth, the blood from his punctured lip mixing with his slobbering over the digits. He couldn’t help himself, whether he believed the salvia would ease the stretch or not. 

“That’s a good boy. Taking it so well, you know your place now, don’t you?” Earlier Akechi might’ve bit into the man's fingers, but now a glaze starts to permeate through him. He makes a low groan at the man's words. “That’s right. Drooling little slut.” The fingers are removed from his mouth, but Goro can’t bring himself to close his mouth in return. 

His cotton whites are tugged down, the man's hands smooth over the supple swell before cracking back a slap. A moan escapes through Goro, he pushes his ass back into the man’s hand, almost begging for another smack. 

“Filthy fucking cockslut, you’re begging to be wrecked. Anyone could walk by right now and see you groveling for me. Does that turn you on? Make you hot inside?” 

Goro tugs at the hand holding his arms at bay. He can’t decide if he wants to kick at the man and run for hell or to push back into his cock and drool in want. He squirms further. 

“Hold still slut.” The man bites out, but as he spits at Akechi he pulls the belt of his winter coat out.

“Let me go!” Akechi whines now, it’s weak. He feels pathetic and used, and yet a heat widens inside of him. The man ties the belt up tight against Akechi’s hands, leaving both his limbs free.

“How’s that Akechi? You’re all mine now.” He tapped two digits against Akechi’s entrance, the slobber giving enough leeway to slide inside. “Your greedy hole is sucking me in-So fucking tight, I can barely pull out my fingers.” Akechi groaned in discomfort at the breach.

“Just you fucking wait till I get out of this, I’ll kill you… I’ll fucking _kill_ you.” 

The man pulsed his fingers inside Akechi. Curling them up roughly, to the content of the detective gripped around his digits. Despite the low moan Akechi had let out, his head snapped up to bite out a howl, promises of a violent torturous death. 

Akira felt his cock harden in lieu of Akechi’s promises. “Tell me. Tell me how you’d kill me darling.” His fingers pumped in and out of the man, his own body swaying to the strength of the thrusts. “Nnh… uh...” Akechi dribbled out, his lax lacking the ruthless tone he held just seconds before. His hands twitch against their bindings. Akira breaks into a sly grin looking down at the man. “Broken already? Shame. Thought you’d put up more of a fight.” 

This seemed to wake Akechi out of his daze, he kicked out against Akira. “Fuck you! I’ll fucking gut out you! I’m going to fuckin-” His eyes rolled up as Akira took his wet hair into his fist and pulled back.

Akechi’s body now hung in the grip of his attacker. He felt weightless. His head was on fire and the fingers in his ass filled him to the brim. He felt whole. The digits were joined by a third, and a quick whip up had him lazing in the clouds. The pressure against his prostate seemed to break something inside him.

“Nnuh… puh-leez!!” His voice was choked now, barely audible from the stretch of his vocal cords. He felt both wonderful and disgusting. The haze seemed to dawn harder now. A bottom he couldn’t find, a void inside him that kept expanding.

“Puh! Ha-hhgn…” He quivered as the fingers were removed. Panting hard into the darkness of the alleyway. The man spread Akechi’s knees wide against the ground, his perfectly pressed pants now ripped and forgotten to a rainwater-puddle. His cotton whites in tatters around his ankles. Akechi wiggled back against his attacker, silently pleading him for more. 

Akira made quick work up his pants, his cock springing up between Akechi’s spread cheeks. “I’m going to fuck you full of my seed.” He promised. Akechi moaned out a depraved garble, the thought that any wandering pedestrian could’ve looked down in search of the commotion and seen him spearing on his assailants’ cock.

It filled him with relentless glee.

He rocked back into the man’s cock. Dropping down and letting the full size consume him. “Oh…” He breathed out; his eyes once hazed now completely glazed over in bliss. Lost to the world.

“You take my cock like a whore. You’re nothing more than a fucking doll for me to use. You’re nothing.” The words bit like sweet pudding, Akechi’s drooling grin was nothing but an encouragement to Akira. “My disgusting cock-sleeve. Gonna fuck you completely full with my seed, you won’t be able to walk out of here. Gonna take you home and keep you.” Akira punched out his breaths, gathering up Akechi by his neck, a punishing choke laid like a melting chocolate on Goro’s skin.

“Yeess!” Akechi seized in his arms, pushing down into Akira’s pulsing thrusts and up into his hand that had migrated from his throat and taken solace on his weeping cock. “Yess- fuck... Fuck! Yesyespleaseplea…” His pleading folded together into a symphony of incoherency.

Taking what little power he had over his own body to jump back onto Akira’s cock. “Fuck! Puh.. Nhn! Yes! Want it so bad! Fuck pleaseplease I’ll do anything I want it so- nnh… Uhhn!!” Akira sought his own release but, maintained his focus on Akechi’s prostate. Purposely thrusting away before pulling Akechi down to pulse into the heart of the bundle. “Plea.. Puhh.. Ak- kira...kirakirakira yes yesyesyes.” Akechi was debauched, lost into a semblance of begging and desire.

This headspace he trusted only with Akira had completely enclosed him, no traces of the boy of masks laid below him now. The Akechi that Akira was fucking right now was a mere pliant body begging to be used. 

And used he did. 

“’Kira... kirakira please... Need it so bad... nngh- I’ve been so good pleasepleasepleaseplease.” His words tumbled out faster and faster as he neared his climax. His eyes had taken residence up in his head, the face of a fucked-out slut only remained. Akechi was drooling with his tongue rolling out, eyes up in his head as he panted for his breath.

“You’ve been such a good boy; think you deserve my cum?” Akechi let out a loud keen at this, surely any passerby would’ve heard them at this point.

“Yesss!!!Yessyes _yesss!!_ I’ve been so good pleasssee…I need you... Come inside me ‘Kira, fill me up, fuck me full, use me use me usemeusemeuseme!!” Akira lifted his hand off Akechi’s cock, leaving a devastating cry to emanate from him.

Akechi would’ve wrecked his bonds or dislocated his shoulder at this point, Akira fiddled with the tie around his wrists.

“Gonna let your hands go baby. Gonna fuck you full with my cum, you’ve been such a good boy for me, such a good boy. I’m so proud of you baby.”

With Akechi’s hands free Akira regained his assault on him. Thrusting up hard and lifting up on his knees. The alleyways pebbles and dirt dug into his knees, but he resigned himself. It was nothing worse than what Akechi had already been dealt with this whole time. And Akechi, oh he was gorgeous. A bliss decorated his face, the drool had made its way down his neck now, his eyes remained rolled up but now fluttering rapidly, indicating he was close. 

“Akechi. You’ve been so good, you’ve been perfect. You’re perfect Akechi. You’re perfect! Perfect perfectperfect!” He jerked into Akechi with every word, a truncated groan as he felt his climax begin to overtake him.

“Come for me Akechi, be a good boy for me and come.” Akira rumbled into his right ear, biting at the lobe with hidden tenderness. 

And with that, Akechi burst. He let out a loud screech and went fully still as his climax shook him, his cock let out spurt upon spurt. Akira felt his own climax overtake him before he could reminisce further on Akechi’s high. 

He felt himself go down with the tide; the draining light of the street awakened him as the cold breeze of the alleyway hit. Akechi lay limp in his arms, eyes remained rolled back as they were, covered in his spunk and blissed out of coherency. Passed out cold, with a dribbly smile decorated along his face. 

Perfect. 

Akira gathered up the limp man in his arms, throwing aside the tattered cottons and once perfectly pressed slacks, instead using Akechi’s winter coat for a modicum of privacy. Resuming the belt as its once intended purpose, though the tautness of Akechi’s struggle remained visibly noticeable. He kneeled down to nuzzle the sleeping man, “you did amazing babe.”

Kira grinned from ear to ear. Already he couldn’t wait to hear his partners excitable retelling of the scene. But all of that had to wait, first a warm Leblanc, and a warm bed awaited them. 

He kissed Akechi’s forehead, mustering up all the warmth in the world into his lips. 

Akira tucked himself back into his pants before mustering up the strength to lift up a still blanked out Akechi. Leblanc was only a few blocks away, he could manage. 

He made it three quarters of the way home before Akechi regained coherency, though, the glazed look was still present in the eyes that lazily blinked up at him. “’Kira…” He mumbled, making a movement to grasp onto the chest holding him up before stopping with a whine.

“Mmm, I know darling. I’ll massage the feeling back as soon as we’re back home.” 

Akechi stopped his wrangling with his hands and instead looked back at Akira with a beam that put the sun to shame. “ _Home_ …” 

Akira smiled down at him with a warmth Akechi had once felt he’d never experience. His eyes upturned with a crease at the sides. “Yes… Home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well that was short & quick  
> if you wanna chat or shadow my other rendezvous, my [18+] Twitter is [@chaiouse](https://twitter.com/chaiouse)  
> edit: fixed that god awful formatting. It's definitely not perfect, but it's better.


End file.
